pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Suiiki Kazuko
Suiiki Kazuko is the oldest member of the Team. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Her best friends are Kiyoshi and Akako and later Hiroko and Mimi. Her alter ego is Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu), the Cure of Intelligence and she has powers related to water. History Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Relationships Suiiki Mariko - Mariko is Kazuko's mother. Mariko is often very buisy. So he can't be at home. Her sister, Suiiki Mizuki, cares for Kazuko. Suiiki Mizuki - When Mariko can't be at home with Kazuko, Mizuki cares for Kazuko. She, Kazuko and Mariko live together. She owns a bakery, named Clair Bakery. Ikigomi Akako&'Karoyaka Kiyoshi' - Akako and Kiyoshi are Kazuko's best friends since childhood. They grew up toegther and visit the same school. They are always meet at Natts' House. Cure Wave "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Wave!" 知性の青き泉、キュアウェーブ！ Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua U~ēbu! Cure Wave is the last to join the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rosso's, her counterpart. Cure Wave's biggest difference from Kazuko is that she is more loyal to her team and has a much stronger and gentler personality. She is usually the one to help the others. Alone, Cure Aqua can perform the attack Aqua Wave. When her powers get upgraded with the Wave Ribbon, she uses Water Tornado. Later all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Rainbow Explosion. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase Kazuko uses to transform into Cure Wave in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 and Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 Love-Love! In Chikara! Pretty Cure 5!, Kazuko's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a blue glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and shoes. Her hair gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Wave recits her introductory speech. Attacks Aqua Wave - Cure Wave spines around herself onece while chanting, and reaches her right hand upward, and the hand begins to glow blue. A stream of water then begins to spiral around the screen before Cure Wave thrusts her palm towards the enemy, making all the water flow to the Kowaina to purify it. Water Tornado - Cure Wave's butterfly bow begins to glow, in which the light reaches out toward her left hand. The Wave Ribbon is then shown, in which she takes it over to her right hand. She then spins around herself once while chanting, and the Aqua Ribbon begins to emit a stream of water that spirals around the screen before Wave thrsuts the Wave Ribbon at the enemy, making all the water flow at the Hoshina to purify it. Etymology Triva Gallery Kazuko - wave.png|Cure Wave Kazuko.png|Kazuko in her school uniform Wave.png Wave Love-Love.png|Cure Wave in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Screenshots KazukoAndCream.png|Kazuko and Cream in the verge of tears. References Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! characters Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! characters